When playing a game of golf and in particular when teeing off, a tee, which can also be referred to as a tee peg, is pushed into the ground by means of a pointed tip to support the golf ball at a position above the ground level. When then the ball is struck from its position of being supported on the top of the tee, the tee is often hit out of the ground due to the effect of the striking force applied by the club head, and the tee is frequently also damaged. That means that in many cases tees can only be used for a single stroke and are then left lying around on the golf course, either because they are damaged or because the tee is hit away from its position of being inserted into the ground and can then no longer be found.
It will be noted that the tee is inserted into the ground by the player, by manual pressure, which means that to insert the tee the player must stoop over, which may be an uncomfortable position.